Treachery's Reprieve
by marapozsa
Summary: Do you still think he sees the old ghosts, or do you know any of the new ones?


**Treachery's Reprieve**

a c a n t **h a** - c h _a n_

**Authoress' Note & Disclaimer: **This is my second one-sentence (self-)challenge for the FF XII pairing balthier x vaan . I can't believe just how much I love this pairing, but I know that I love it almost as much as I enjoy the small selective of of Kakashi & Rin ficlets out there. Note the recurring themes; some of the last few sentences were taken from the ones that didn't cut it in Sacrosanct Deities - or, the ones that did but couldn't be fit in because there were too many already. At any rate, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, or at least as well as you enjoyed reading Sacrosanct Deities.

(By the way, I think it's needless to say I don't own Final Fantasy XII and that Meii - my unofficial beta and coveted friend - marvels at how dirty I can get when it comes to this pairing.)

---

_This, he revels, is the true meaning of sin._

_This, he realizes, is what it means to taste of the forbidden fruit; and he is surprised that it tastes this delectably good._

001 - stars

"It's alright, Vaan - they're only stars," Reks had told him; that memory contradicted wholly with whatever lie Balthier had managed to cook up for the unaware thief.

002 - barricade

Right now a once-child is the only thing standing between Balthier and his (almost inevitable) demise but why, then, does a faint spark of neglected doubt still flare in Balthier's mind - surely Vaan's judgement is worth even his partial trust?

003 - anticipation

It is Vaan who is the most predictable of them both, so often there is no greater surprise than what Balthier brings to the table - or, rather, to bed.

004 - purpose

"Why, don't you see, Vaan? Caged birds have no reason to take flight; and you have managed to steal this one's wings altogether."

005 - spark

Now there is no longer the selfsame fire in his lover's eyes, but Vaan knows better than to take that for granted.

006 - wit

Balthier criticizes Vaan for having "as much wit as the man who uses the handle of a sword to ward off wolves," but Vaan criticizes Balthier for having "so much wit that it would be pointless for anyone else to have much at all."

007 - silhouette

What they do behind closed doors is so unbelievably _dirty _Balthier is forced to keep the candles lit to remind himself that it is not, in fact, a dream.

008 - lies

"Well, of course I liked you better when you were a virgin!" Balthier argues, attempting feebly to ignore the stirring in his groin as he examines the sinfully beautiful younger man.

009 - eloquence

It was only Balthier's gentlemanly way with words that so captivated Vaan at first, but then again, they've come a long way from then - maybe it had just been the abundance of jewelry that had caught his eye.

010 - completion

Vaan finds it hard to believe that anything could be better than the feeling when their contours melt and they come to the end of yet another night of sinfully beautiful bliss.

011 - predictable

Balthier likes to entertain himself by contemplating the wonders of the universe, its treasure, and how exactly Vaan would react if he told him that he wanted to be on the bottom that night.

012 - memory

Vaan doesn't know why he cares so much when there's nothing left for him to care about, not even Balthier.

013 - luck

"It's the skill that counts," Balthier reminds Vaan, but revokes that statement when he finds that his purse is missing.

014 - perfection

_That sort of flawless temptation should be a crime_, Balthier muses, even as he succumbs to the powerful desire to just drag his lover down with him.

015 - sea

He does _so_ enjoy taking advantage of the fact the desert child can't swim; it's only a pity he can't either.

016 - dedication

As he pulls his blade from his opponent's heart, Balthier does not bother to realize exactly what he's done - he only grimaces and says, "Loyalty doesn't always work the way you think it will, my dear Vaan."

017 - sight

Vaan's afraid if he closes his eyes, he'll open them and find out Balthier never really did exist.

018 - revelation

Vaan is amazed to find out exactly how old Balthier is, but it also makes him realize something: "I've never lived in a world without you. What will I do when you're gone?"

019 - vapor

Balthier fears that one day in the near future, he'll awake to the sight of an apparition in place of his true thief-mate.

020 - nobility

Vaan had never thought past Balthier's mask, nor his status as a 'poncy highbred,' but that was only because he knew that men of the court never settle for second-best.

021 - favoritism

Angrily, Ashe made Balthier chose between Vaan and said princess; no doubt, Vaan thinks, she thinks she's better in bed.

022 - security

To ensure his survival, Basch frequently reminds himself to ignore the eyes that constantly wander to the princess' bosom; he tells himself, _far more frequent are the looks that wander between the sky pirate and his stoic lover_, and then tries to forgoe the subject altogether.

023 - envy

Was it just his imagination, or had Vaan _really_ been trying to look down Fran's bodice during the ride to Bhujerba?

024 - whisper

"The riches of the world - I promised you just that - and now, this is your repayment," Balthier murmurs to Vaan's lifeless body, as if he's actually expecting the thief to answer, before he slips onto his finger a ring given to him by a dead man's wife.

025 - punishment

He'd really just love to give Fran a good grope, but knowing the pain she (coupled with Vaan, quite possibly) could inflict upon him if he acted upon his impulsive thoughts, Balthier would rather just let his eyes wander (discreetly, of course) instead.

026 - variety

Monotonous activities at night are what Balthier deems dirty and worthy only of the brothels - thus, the many different ways he and Vaan must find to satisfy both their insatiable needs as well as Balthier's standards for a good, long period of sex.

027 - prison

"Let them watch. I know something of cages," Balthier said, blatantly taking a page out of Basch's book, but Vaan is the only one who notices.

028 - tyrant

"The only master I have ever known is one whose rule I escaped because he sought to control my every move like any other corrupt government official - and there I was thinking (rather naively at that) he would be different...It seems bust does not, after all, determine a woman's mental outline as well; you'd do well to remember that, as the prettiest churl _you're_ likely to meet is only beautiful in matters of the mind."

029 - geography

Vaan would rather not use a map, as he thinks it discourages him from his main goal, but for Balthier a map of his own body is far too important to discard.

030 - bruises

Another mark joins the collection on Vaan's backside; Balthier's cuticles cut into his flesh in much the same way Vaan's words are prone to one day slice the sky pirate's heart in two, if only he would let them.

031 - heaven

Ecstasy is the only word worthy of describing what Vaan feels every time his garnet eyes wander - of their own accord - to bore holes into Balthier's reflection on his bedroom mirror.

032 - smoke

In the Mist, Balthier always sees his father's face, whilst all Vaan _wants_ to see is Balthier's.

033 - positions

He finds that whenever Vaan adopts that simple, needy, _completely_ exposed stance, his resolve weakens and he just wants to swallow the boy whole.

034 - swiftness

It always seems like the night is over before it has even begun, but a look in the mirror always serves as a quick reality check that always sems to blow Vaan away once he realizes just how many marks Balthier has managed to leave - both on his heart, and his body.

035 - compliment

When Vaan remarks on Balthier's appearance, he often finds it is subtle, positive, and everything he had originally thought Vaan lacked far too much of.

036 - loyalty

"I promise never to hold any allegiance but for you, scurvy mongrel, but I can't say Penelo will like it."

037 - foul play

And while Balthier had never informed Vaan he intended to cheat on him, nor had the slippery sky pirate ever made a promise not to either.

038 - wax

It's only Vaan that melts under Balthier's touch, soft and devout of any of the frustration boiling just under the surface.

039 - silk

It's not the black silk sheets that make Balthier's bedroom such a delightful prospect; it's what goes on inside that makes his insides quiver with anticipation.

040 - literature

While Vaan can barely be considered literate, Balthier makes up for this assumed flaw by imposing upon the desert pauper the impression that he can't either.

041 - color

Balthier finds little pleasure in anything as simple as a preference in color; but for Vaan's sake, he lies and says that his favorite color is garnet.

042 - gifts

"The sky holds more treasures than Man can ever take - you, on the other hand, have only one."

043 - myth

"So...they really did lie when they told me that the great Balthier is only partial to women?"

044 - beyond

They find it hard enough to look past the web of lies, but what Vaan tells himself of Balthier makes it even worse (_he's not _really _dead_, he thinks a little fanatically).

045 - aid

Wrapping up wounds is hard enough for our beloved sky pirate when Vaan _isn't _trying to tempt him back into bed.

046 - vision

"Oh, the view's absolutely splendid," he remarks lightly, not referring to the magnificent skyline but to Vaan's tousled hairline.

047 - clouds

Like marshmallows, he reminisces, but it's not like Vaan's paying much attention.

048 - humanity

Killing his enemies slowly drained away what vestiges of morality the sky pirate had managed to salvage from amongst the wreckage, especially when he was doing it for the sake of the only person who didn't need to be shielded.

049 - prodigy

Jules calls him the 'prodigal son,' and Vaan asks, completely unaware, "Who's that?"

050 - specter

Balthier saw ghosts in _his _nightmares; nowadays Vaan sees Balthier.


End file.
